An enterprise might utilize thousands of different types of computer systems. For example, a company might execute various software applications, servers, business information data services, purchase order processing, customer service interfaces, etc. during the typical operation of its business. Different computer systems may, of course, be associated with different levels of importance for the enterprise. For example, it might be critical to a business that a particular customer interface remains operable for as much time as possible (with even a few hours of downtime result in substantial losses), while another computer system may cause little harm to the enterprise if it were to stop operating for even a few weeks. Manually evaluating and allocating resources among such computer systems can be an expensive, time consuming, and error prone task—especially when a substantial number of computer systems are involved.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically assess systems for an enterprise and to generate and maintain electronic records and scores representing those systems in a way that allows for flexibility and effectiveness with respect to remedial recommendations.